creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions
The OC Rule An author's story is henceforth protected by that author. There can be NO alterations to said OC without the author's suggestions. Furthermore, if a story is not listed here, it cannot have the OC tag. The Author Listing on this page... Is in alphabetical order, not order of submission... PLEASE when you add your new listing, put it in Alphabetical order by your names. Cleric, being the owner, is the exception, he shall remain on the top. Cleric of Madness BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please to move or change the pictures, there are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammer, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks!BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 17:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) *Every Story has a Moral * The Golfer * Who would do this? * Oh the Memories * Don't Swim on Sundays * With Deepest Regret * HOLY SHIT! * The Nature Of Possession * The Newsies Strike * Monumental Disaster * Immortal Revenge * Nuclear Meltdown Blaziquaza *OH FUCK! Christopher.in.KY *The Damned CorruptedNoise *Who was conversing with me on the cellular phone? *Talk *A Note on Ben Creepiezandra *FarmVile Crossfire2 *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *ROBLOX Caverns *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *Hommer.wmv *A Trip to the Museum EKnightengale *﻿A Soldier's Tale ExplorationEight This is a collection of stories I've personally experienced in my lifetime. Please don't be like the others, don't assume they're false and made up. Bel̸̛i͞e̸ve̷ ̴́t̵̀h̸҉e͡ ̴t́̕r̸ų͞ţ҉̷ḩ̸. *Aroostook Massacre Hllywdbrit *Living Doll Klom99 *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix Lord.russell *The Family Portrait Mariostrikerz * Grand Theft Auto: IV Ice Cream Truck * Horrible Troll Pastas Give Me Nightmares Maspa *The Drawing MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatzone *The Channel MeMan *SpiMan (A minecraft creepypasta) *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Normanbates *Dil's Origin *The Circuit ObliterationoftheSelf *The Magician's Escape OffsetServbot *From the Blog Of Louis Tillman *A Marine In The Snow *The Angel in my Room ﻿ ﻿ Orange.Soda *The Tunnel Pistoljr *Wire Men Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What i Heard *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Pikmin *Teddy *The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta RaZuRiN The Old Mine 'RetardoTheMagnificent' *The Lost Shieldwall 'Spacez0mbie' *Club Foot, Big Mansion Spikey X Ashe *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For A Good Cause *Jason's Home *Mailman, The *Paperface *Pinch of Salt, A *Someone In Black *Taxi *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step The Monstre *Nezhyl Thelulz *The future is open Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch Toxictheskunk89 *Scared Popcorn WatchingYou You can close your blinds if you want. It won't mind. It can see you anyway. *Watching You Weirdozzy *Paranormal Experience *Pokemon Snap Beauty XanCrews Okay, so, Empty and Empty (first go) are the same story but from a different emphasis on details. Empty is more emotional and Empty (first go) is more fact related, using times and specifics... I truly want an honest opinion on both. Which strengths each story has and which faults each has as well. I'm looking to make the story as good as I can, and am seeking criticism on this piece. If you want to make some criticism please go to my talk page and make your suggestions. Thank you. *Claudia *The Dream Journal of James *Dudley *Empty *Empty (first go) *Imprisoned *The Voice of the Prince *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town xenodeath888 *A Talk with the Thing TheNicholasParkusComplex *My Dog *Repressed Category:Meta